Blank
by ShadowMelly
Summary: .uoy gnihctaw ma I
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**_Ask It_**

My hands are shaking. The clock is ticking relentlessly, high on its perch in my bedroom wall. It's right in front of me. I lie in my bed reclining against a soft pillow. It sooths my tired back after a harsh day of work. The small TV next to me is turned off.

I look around.

It's a pleasant room. Messy and styled in my own way. It fills many voids yet it feels lonely.

Especially today. It's so silent here. I can't even hear the passing of cars outside of my window. The door is slightly open and a fresh breeze comes from it.

I didn't open it.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The darkness embraces my mind and makes it numb. I can feel myself relax and my hands feel normal again.

I live alone.

The apartment block is empty and if I pay attention I can listen to my neighbors watching TV peacefully. I too grow bored but for some reason I just can't find the will to get up and do something. There's a nagging feeling in my head, like very small needles pricking me.

It's daylight and I'm all alone.

I keep my eyes in the clock on my wall, ticking away.

From the corner of my eye I see a slivery head peeking agonizingly slowly through the door and it stares at my closet for a while. I gulp but my eyes keep looking at the clock.

My breathing is labored as finally its red, glowing eyes turn towards me and just stare.

Stare…

I don't want to look at it but it's in my peripheral vision and…it just stares at me. It's been like this for three days now.

Still looking at the clock I find the nerve to ask, even if my voice sounds shaken.

-What do you want?

It blinks.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Feel It**_

I stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I see a young woman. A plain woman. Brown hair and brown eyes. Tired eyes. I arrived from my friend's house for our weekly night of cinema and just my luck… she picked a horror movie.

Not that I believe in such things as zombies, ghosts or any other otherworldly creatures. The movie that we saw had more gore than horror yet I had to endure my friend clinging to my arm the whole time.

I rub it and wince, knowing it would be sore. I sigh at my reflection and blink tiredly. What I really need right now is a nice, warm cup of tea and a good night of sleep. I have to work tomorrow and I can't afford to be late since I'm threading on thin ice with my boss already.

I turn off the bathroom lights and walk towards the kitchen. I blindly search for the light switch and pass my hand through the wall. I frown as my tired eyes can't seem to make the forms in the darkness and I still search, more franticly.

My frown deepens as I am sure I've passed through the switch's location countless of times yet it isn't there.

I'm about to give up and get a flashlight when I feel small stings running up my arm. I stay completely still. My breathing is contained as the stings now travel upward and downward.

It feels like a needle covered hand is caressing me.

I gasp as I feel it grip me and I wonder how I haven't screamed yet. The contrast of my warm skin against its chilling embrace makes me bite my lip.

It felt like hours. Just me, standing still as a stone, feeling…something…grabbing me.

Then I felt a pull and I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. It tugged at my arm once again and I tried to resist it.

Its grip turned tighter and the stings traveled upward once again until they reached my wrist and remained there.

It pulled me again, this time a little more forcefully.

-Oh God…

I whisper.

My resistance tires and I halfheartedly let it drag my hand across the wall until I feel a slight bump.

I feel a sting in my pinkie and find myself pressing against it.

-Urgh!

I groan as a blinding light stuns me momentarily.

I blink repeatedly and my eyes adjust to the sudden change. I see my kitchen just as it has always been, immaculately clean and lit.

Lit…

My hand lays innocently over the switch.


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Hear It**_

It's one of those lazy Sundays. I sit in my couch with a bowl of salty popcorn and a warm blanket over my lap. This time I'm watching a cheesy romantic movie. Usually I don't waste my time watching these since they're so predictable that I almost always know what's going to happen next but it's not like there's something else better on right now. I munch absentmindedly on the soft treat as I watch the fairly handsome man run like the wind to apologize to his love for his wrong doings. I hum and bury my hand in the bowl to once again stuff my mouth and drown my anguish in salt and popped corn.

My eyesight is a bit hazy due to the lack of sleep. My boss yelled at me yesterday because I printed and faxed the wrong documents and 'suggested' that I took a day off. I spent the rest of my Saturday wallowing in self pity and having the best nap I've had in these days. My friend has been calling me nonstop ever since and although it's endearing that she's worried about me, the last thing I want right now is someone constantly fretting about me.

I want to be alone.

I shiver and pull the blanket tighter around me. I know it's useless since the shiver wasn't from the cold.

I see it looking at me behind the long window curtains. Its silver, almost white hair blended in with the curtain's color and I inwardly patted myself for such good perception. Everything about it was so pale that the crimson, glowing eyes were a shock. If they were not that particular color I would have thought that an angel was watching over me.

Or maybe angels are like that. Who am I to know?

The problem is: it's not letting me sleep.

And the sensations it gives me are not of a friendly being at all. It feels like it's waiting for something. The right moment to strike.

My hand wanders inside the bowl to find it empty and I realize that the dramatic end music of the movie has softened to roll down the credits. I look down to search for the remote and turn off the TV. I can't keep my lids fully open and decide that I should rest for a little bit. I find it and raise the remote as well as my head to point it at the TV. I gasp.

It is there. I can see it, behind the TV now and it's grabbing the edges with delicate looking hands but deadly with sharp, long claws. I roam my eyes over it until I reach those red orbs that have been haunting me. It's so pale it's almost transparent. It taps a delicate finger and it makes a 'tick' sound that seems to echo in the silent room.

I notice that it doesn't seem to have a mouth. At least in the haziness of exhaustion I can't seem to make out its features besides the obvious red eyes, long silver tresses and extreme paleness. Maybe the mouth is as pale as the rest of it and blends in.

It seems like ages. Just me and it staring at each other. Its eyes never leave my face. It feels like I'm looking at a statue. Sincerely, I don't know what to do. They don't teach you at school how to react to this particular situation.

I'm sure people would think I'm crazy.

Even though my nerves are on full alert, my eye lids drop lower and lower. The need to sleep is winning and I panic. I don't want to fall asleep with it looking at me! Its eyes are drawing me in once again and despite my resistance my body relaxes. I see a slight quirk in the corner of its supposed mouth and I saw it part to reveal a dark hole filled with fangs.

It spoke in almost a whisper. It possessed a deep and soft voice yet it was inhumanly guttural as it wavered around the room in echoes.

-Rin…

My name.


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**See It**_

_Rin._

That voice…

_R-Rin?_

I frown. It sounds reluctant. So different from back then…

_Rin!_

My eyes open. I sit up in a fast motion and hear someone's own answering gasp and a loud 'thump'. I look around frantically until I notice my friend whimpering while sitting in the floor, rubbing her butt.

-Oooow…

My eyes widen.

-K-Kagome!

I swiftly throw back the covers and head towards her to help her up. She takes my hand grumpily. She gives me a weak glare.

I, however, frown.

-What are you doing here?

She frowns back. She crosses her arms and gives me that motherly disapproving look.

-What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I was worried! You never returned my calls.

I take a deep breath. I know she's angry with me. I think the only thing that can seriously anger Kagome is someone ignoring her. Especially her friends. I scratch the back of my head and wince as I notice the poor state my hair is in. I almost got my fingers caught in a knot.

-I'm sorry.

Her anger quickly dissipates to give place to an expression that I hate even more. Her delicate face contorts in a grimace as she notices my appearance.

-Good grief, Rin. What's wrong?

I rub my naked arms and turn my face away. How the hell can I explain something that even I can't believe?

I decide to give the lamest excuse I find.

-I'm just…having a rough time.

Her face clearly tells me she was not buying it but even so she touches my shoulder and says softly.

-Whatever it is…let me help you.

God…I can't drag her into this. I'm terrified enough as it is. And the best explanation still is that I might have lost my sanity. I glance back at my bed and sense that something is not right.

Unknowingly, I murmur.

-I don't remember getting into bed…

Kagome raises an eyebrow.

-What do you mean, Rin?

I ignore her question to ask one of my own.

-How did you get in here anyway?

She bites her lip guiltily. I can see she doesn't feel comfortable with entering in someone's house like this.

-I was just so worried…and when I noticed that the door was unlocked I just had to see if you were alright.

I gasp. Unlocked? I NEVER leave my front door unlocked. It's some kind of personal rule that I have. As well as common sense I guess. The world is just not trustworthy enough for that.

She noticed my perplexed expression and her blue eyes widen.

-Rin…is there someone bothering you?

She looks around as if to assure that nobody else was with us. She leaves my bedroom and I follow her. She looks into every division madly until I snap.

-Please, Kagome, calm down!

She whirled around. She looks embarrassed.

-Sorry…

I sigh.

-Just don't jump to conclusions like that…

She nods.

-I'm here for you.

She smiles and I weakly return it. I open my mouth to ask if she wants to drink something until I notice a white blur in the end of the short corridor behind Kagome. I freeze.

There it is. Again.

By now Kagome's smile fades and her face looks worried again.

-Rin…?

I can see it clearly now. It looks like a man. Wide shoulders and flat chest. Its hair reaches the floor yet it is perfectly brushed and its bangs wave softly in front of its eyes. Its clothes look foreign, somewhat asian, I vaguely recall.

It's not looking at me this time. It stares pointedly at Kagome.

It doesn't look happy.


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**D**_**eny It**

-You look like shit.

I almost jump in my seat when I hear his voice. I stubbornly stare at my untouched smoothie. I could hear his footsteps along with another's. They walked around me until they were facing me and I finally saw a grim looking Inuyasha with a sad Kagome hanging on his arm. His dark eyes widened a little and his eyebrows were raised in wonder.

-Damn Rin, if I could deduce that you look bad just by looking at your back then something serious is going on.

His expression changes to match Kagome's and I feel a knot form in my throat. They really were worried.

-You can't stand going to the street looking less than proper…

I wince.

_Not if I can't stand being home either._

This is getting out of control. Since when do I believe in ghosts, spirits or whatever that thing seems? What if it's just a creep?

By now, my friends were seated in the booth in front of me, whispering to each other. When they noticed I was staring, they smiled weakly and Inuyasha grabbed my hand. His hands are so much bigger than mine yet they weren't grotesque. They were strong and harsh from his years of working in hard labor and construction sites. I think he still does actually. It's a bit dangerous but he says it's the best he can have right now as times are difficult. Now that I am more aware his state of dress is quite obvious. His jeans were hanging low on his hips and looked worn and covered in small specks of dirt and white paint. He had a gray wife beater on that in my opinion could have seen better days yet he still managed to look handsome. Wildly so.

I know him since childhood and he has been the brother I never had since then. He could have graduated high school and frequent a university with a nice scholarship but bad influences and family problems were in his way and he could not ignore them. I tried to warn him but he would never listen. He's quite a bright man and I lament that such potential was lost somewhere in his dark paths. I think he's much better now though. He got out of rehab a few years ago and Kagome keeps him on his feet. God help him if he ever loses both Kagome and me. I smile a bit as I recall that he confided to me that he was thinking about proposing to Kagome next summer.

I think they are perfect together.

I deny vehemently.

-Everything is alright, guys. I guess I've been distracted these days. Seriously, there is nothing wrong with me. So stop worrying, ok?

They didn't look convinced but I knew they would let it go as their shoulders sagged in defeat. They indulged me in small talk and I even mocked gagged when my friends cuddled and kissed.

I tried to ignore the white form reflected on the window of the café. It was not looking at me again. It smiled strangely at Inuyasha.

Have you ever seen a smile that looked both warm and threatening?

I did. It's on its pale lips and it gives me the strangest chills. I do not want it near my friends and it being outside of my house only scares me more. It doesn't comfort me that people seem to pass by it without even a glance at its strange appearance.

It doesn't exist! I am…surely crazy.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am sorry the updates are going slower than usual but I'm having problems with my laptop and so I've been writing chapters by hand. I hope you liked it and I thank you all for the fantastic reviews. ^^**


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**Try It**_

I sigh for what seems the hundredth time as I stare at the rain violently hit the glass of one of my windows. It has been raining all morning and it seems it's not going to stop anytime soon.

My mind is tired. I want to go outside and inhale the fresh air, frolic in the green fields and feel the warm rays of sunshine caress my face. I've been staying at home letting the days off my boss has so generously given to me just pass away. This was supposed to be my last one before going back to work tomorrow and I couldn't feel less prepared.

I know that acting like a frightened child was beneath me but…by the gods it is staring at me again!

I can't believe this! I feel like I'm going insane!

I can feel its stare while I drift off to sleep, while I'm reading, while I watch TV even while I'm showering!

I look at those red glowing eyes directly and my own water in tears. It has brought me to this shameful state. It has made a grown woman cry like she hadn't in years.

-Are you satisfied?

Like a mad woman, I glare at its emotionless face. The barely visible mouth contorts in a frown to show its displeasure. I couldn't even make an effort to wipe my tears away. Let it see my weakness.

After all…_it _doesn't exist…right?

I chuckle bitterly as now I am the one staring. It fidgeted and if I didn't know better I would say it felt uncomfortable with the sight of my tears.

I looked away and rubbed my arms. Real or not I have to get rid of this…this thing. It was interfering in my life and slowly tearing me apart.

So with a deep breath, I just hoped that I was not about to unleash its fury.

-Listen…spirit…beast…or whatever you are called…I-I believe I deserve an explanation for you being here.

I added, muttering.

-I feel no connection whatsoever. Only…coldness…

And before my widened, frightened eyes its mouth opens as well as the chance to communicate.

Its voice sounds even more deeper than before and the echoes that follow are almost demonic.

-It is the chill of death, human. Can you not see it plaguing me?

My mouth drops open a bit. Of all the things it could have said I never expected an answer like this. I was expecting it ignoring me or start laughing maniacally while my house entered self destruction.

At least in movies haunting spirits always seemed like whiny, revolted things that would never listen and only a holy man could expel them for eternity.

To hear its voice and witness how lucid its speech was…it was just getting harder to believe that it is all my imagination.

My arms tighten around me in a self protective embrace and its eyes follow my every move. I bite my bottom lip and force my next words out nervously.

I never in my whole life imagined myself speaking to…this.

-So…you're dead. I figured. That still isn't the answer I was looking for.

That pale mouth quirked in almost a seductive smile and it was enough for me to gulp.

-So impatient…

Those unfriendly crimson eyes suddenly seemed much more warm and human but most of all…sad.

-I remember you perfect, dancing and laughing in your mother's flowerbeds.

My whole body and possibly my soul too freeze.

-You…_remember_ me?

But just like that it was gone leaving me to sit shakily on my couch and cover my face in despair.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uff! I think I'm going to elaborate even more this fic's plot. I'm liking where this is going and already have some plans for it. Hope you liked it! ^^**


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**Acknowledge It**_

The slight irritation I began to feel was subtle. I can't remember the first time every little small detail started to bother me. Currently, I sit in my couch with a glass of bourbon in my hand just counting the ticks of the clock. It is night and the only thing on the TV right now is a repetitive soap opera. I've never been a fan of them. The plot seems always so simple and…ordinary.

I take a sip and decide to just turn it off. After that…small exchange with my unwanted guest I just feel too drained out to think anything more than basic needs. It really is getting under my skin though. Or should I say…he? After the initial shock wore out I don't remember ever being this angry. The thing _must_ certainly be lying.

Every time I close my eyes I can see his face…pale and eerily disturbing with its barely there mouth. There is something wrong with the spirit…besides being a spirit I just don't feel as if it is what's supposed to be. I sight tiredly.

I CAN'T remember him!

I pass my hands through my hair in agitation. It always calmed me when someone brushed my hair. I swear I could feel it right now…the strong but delicate hands of my mother lovingly caressing my head. Her manicured nails scratching pleasantly my aching scalp. Her gentle tugs as she invented a silly hairdo. I close my eyes and smile dreamily.

Those hands leave my hair which if I'm not mistaken is being held up in a simple bun to trail sharp nails down my neck. I whimper as I recall my mother didn't do this. She would kiss my cheek and tell me to go do something else.

My eyes feel so heavy…

The pleasant tingles turn into little stings. The warm hands become chilly yet like under some kind of spell I couldn't will my lids to open. My breathing quickens slightly as they trail further down. One rests on my beating heart. Funny…it has a certain rhythm to it. Calm and coordinated. It's almost like it isn't mine.

I feel warm breath on my neck and though I know this is not normal I feel myself sinking lower into the darkness of sleep. My mind becomes so hazy that I just want to give in and have the sleep I can't seem to have these days.

I know it's him. I won't call him a "_it" _anymore for the proof of his existence lies on the hand currently resting on my heart. I start relaxing and my nose twitches. I can smell fresh air and hear the sound of an owl in the distance. It is slightly cold and I rub my naked arms since I'm in only a white t-shirt and pajamas' pants. My eyes remain closed however. It feels like I'm only dreaming and if it is so…nothing can harm me…

I frown as I feel him shift behind me yet it's sort of an empty sensation. He is there but he isn't.

His voice prods my soul but I notice it sounds less guttural and even younger.

-Do not think of me any longer…sleep…

And I did. With a smile on my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel like I should inform you that I like to make things disturbing sometimes so… if this chapter looked even remotely cute to you do not be fooled. *mysterious face* xD **


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**Dream It**_

My night was spent in darkness. My mind feels empty and I'm so lost I don't even know where I am anymore. Beyond the dark of my closed eyelids I see a white house. A little, old white house. I frown. It's not my house. I don't remember ever seeing such a place. The wind is almost nonexistent and the silence around it is unsettling.

Something is not right…

Around it I see trees and only trees. The house is on a strange secluded place. Maybe it's a hunting cabin? I shake my head. The house is too big to be just that. I bite my bottom lip and look around. I tentatively take a step forward and I wince, startled as suddenly my nose almost hits the front door. I'm shaking. What was that? Did I move…or the house did?

There is no sort of bell whatsoever and the strange air around it is enough to make me feel unwelcome. The door is plain and wooden and looks as worn as the house if not worse. I raise my hand and knock on it softly.

No response.

I knock again a little bit harder and I gasp as the slight force of it was enough for it to creak open. It was not locked. The inside of it is dark and damp…almost like a cave. I step inside and instantly feel cornered. I whimper and turn around to leave immediately but I'm stopped by a small sound coming from upstairs.

-What was that…?

I whisper. It was really low so I can't figure what could have made the sound. I stand still as a stone waiting for maybe the sound to come again. Though deep inside I don't want to hear whatever it is. It may mean that I'm not alone here. I face the direction of the stairs and wait for what felt like hours.

*STOMP!*

I jump back as I see a single, pale and bloodied hand hit one of the steps almost lifelessly. I gasp.

It looks nothing more than the arm of a child…

It disappears slowly as it was dragged by someone. I could only stand there paralyzed in shock.

I can feel the bile rising up my throat. Before I could even sob out my disgust reality pulls me.

-Oh my god! Rin!

I open my eyes and see Kagome rushing towards me with teary eyes. She kneels and pulls me into her warm embrace. She rubs soothingly my trembling back. With fuzzy vision I notice that I was probably sleeping just outside my house, on the ground. My body is so cold that I can barely feel anything anymore.

I see him though.

I see the lingering innocence in those now dazzling amber eyes. He peeks somewhat shyly at me behind a nearby tree. I tiredly nod at him and he hesitantly nods back before vanishing into the mist of the morning. I bury my head in Kagome's shoulder and sigh.

-Please, just help me stand so I can get back inside.

Her grip tightens around me and without question she supports me and closes the door behind me.


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**Hurt It**_

I type mindlessly on my white keyboard. The words in the bright screen in front of me are nothing but a blur and I don't even know what I'm writing about anymore. Something about a report my boss needs about his latest press conference. I couldn't resist the urge anymore and I yawn. Last night I slept better than usual and no dreams were there to haunt them. A satisfying blank was a blessing for my tired brain and I woke up feeling refreshed even though I knew it would take some time until I felt completely normal once again.

The buzz from my intercom echoed in my ears and I was greeted with my boss' deep, oily voice.

-Rin, could you get to my office, please? I need you to deliver some papers.

I rolled my eyes but was polite enough to reply.

-Of course, sir. I'll be right there.

He hung up and I stretch in my chair. My bones crackled in protest and I groan. I wish I had a more comfortable chair considering I spend practically 8 hours just sitting here and doing his little favors. I abandon my procrastinating and decide to move my butt to his office and get this over with so I can go sit again.

I stopped at the set of heavy looking doors. There was one thing I always admired in Mr. Naraku. He had this dark taste in everything he did and though a bit shady it was elegant and still simple. He was the subtle type, always favoring the shadows even though he was known as a successful business mastermind. Magazines rarely had any photos of him to show and that created some sort of mystery around his persona. He would not answer to any questions that minimally invaded his privacy and I feared once he would kill the young man that had asked about his past. For being who he is and already achieved so much I admire him a bit.

I knock on the door and smooth down my black skirt.

-Enter, Rin.

I open the heavy door and carefully step towards his desk. His office is quite big and the curtains block the sun's light giving it the darkness that seems to accompany my boss everywhere. If you looked at him you would say he was a breathtaking man. The muscled but lithe physic of a gentleman, an almost intimidating height, ebon long and curly hair neatly tied in a ponytail and reddish brown eyes that captured the attention of anyone who would look at them.

He looks up from his work and one corner of his mouth tilted upwards as he saw me. Some stray hairs broke loose from the tight hold of his hairdo and gave him a more approachable look. I finally reach his desk and stand there uncomfortably, waiting for him to give me something to do. He opens a drawer and pulls out a portfolio. He then writes something on a piece of paper and sticks it to the cape. He hands it to me and his eyes sparkle weirdly.

-I want you to deliver this at the address written in the paper. Do not answer any questions or say who gave you the assignment. Deliver it and leave. Understood?

I gulp. There is a sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I glance at the blue simple portfolio and an involuntary shiver courses through my entire being. I nod and he hums in what sounded like satisfaction.

-If that is all…

He nods again and I turn around to leave. I open the door and his voice freezes me again. His tone is different.

-In no circumstance should you open it, Rin. Know that if you do…

I look at him and he smirks.

-…I would know.

My eyes widen and I leave, closing the door behind me. I stand there with the portfolio in my hands not knowing what to think of this. It is so tempting the thought of opening it and reveal what's so important for him enough to be kept a secret from his secretary.

I see him at my side. His eyes are fixated on the portfolio. I watch fascinated his silver tresses dancing along with a nonexistent breeze, his now beautiful amber eyes avidly exploring the thing in my hands. He hesitantly raises a pale hand and taps the portfolio with a long claw like nail. It is slightly humorous that he is treating the object like it is some dangerous slumbering beast. As if burned he retracts and his eyes flash red. Worried, I gasp and try to reach for him but he drops to his knees, panting. It looks like he is suffocating. Heavy chains appear around his neck and wrists pulling tight and he desperately clings to my leg. I yelp as his sharp nails dig into my flesh and by instinct I reach down for his hands. I whimper as I feel the blood running down my leg and I manage to tear his nails out of my flesh. When free, his cold hands instantly gripped mine and I winced. He rested his forehead in my leg and his mouth hung open in pants. His shoulders trembled as if in great pain. I stand there with my vision slightly hazy. I tiredly glance at his silvery head and silently beg him to disappear. As if reading my thoughts, the chains give a brutal yank and drag him away to vanish leaving a bloody trail behind.

I blink and suddenly everything seems normal. I pick up the portfolio and read the address.

Looks like I was off to some Taishou mansion.


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**Suffer It**_

I stop my car just outside a wealthy mansion. I whistle softly as I take in the luxurious and well taken care of garden around it and the elegance oozing from every corner of the grand house. I've never seen many small masterpieces like this but then again should I expect less from an acquaintance of my boss?

I grab the mysterious portfolio and check the address. Everything corresponded to what Mr. Naraku wrote and not wanting to delay this any longer I close the door and walk towards the large metal gates. I pause to admire the patterns masterfully crafted and wonder how many could such work cost. I sure well know I could never come to afford it but dreaming never hurt. I buzzed the doorbell and it took a while for me to receive an answer. I was just about to come back later but a rugged and tired voice came out of the intercom.

-What business do you have with my master?

I blink at the man's choice of words. For some reason I find it weird that some people were still called such things as "master".

-Just a delivery from a partner of his.

There was a pause and then a grunt.

-Hold on.

I let out a small sigh and wait. I look down at the portfolio in my hands and frown. Despite everything I find myself immensely curious. I fight against the urge to just open it and see what's inside. Mr. Naraku can sure be creepy when he wants to.

There was another buzz followed by the sound of the gates slowly opening and a butler awaited me just outside the main door. I timidly walked towards him and nodded as a greeting.

The man looked slightly irritated but was trying his best not to make his fake smile obvious.

-Welcome to the Taishou estate, Miss…?

I give him a small smile and almost reply but instantly I remember my boss' words and shut my mouth.

-I am instructed not to give any personal information. I am here only to deliver this to Mr. Taishou.

His smile quickly disappeared and he crossed his arms before bowing stiffly.

-As you will. Please follow me. My master is in his office.

He opened the door and held it up for me. I mumbled a shy thanks and stepped in. I couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy when the butler closed the door behind me and passed by me.

-This way.

I cradle the portfolio to my chest and tried to keep up with his hurried pace as best as I could. I huff. I should have changed to a more comfortable footwear. He leads me up elegant and large stairs until we reached the third floor. My mouth dropped open a bit as I take in the marvelous art that added such beauty to the long hallways.

There were old looking family pictures and I could tell that this family was extremely important not only because of its wealth but for its rich past too. The Taishou name lived on for centuries.

I'm so absorbed by everything around me that I bump into the butler's back as he suddenly stops. He looks at me annoyed and I avert my eyes mumbling a sheepish "sorry". He snorts and knocks on the heavy looking door in front of us. I look to my side and yelp, surprised by the horrifying looking dog statue staring right into my eyes. I notice a small mocking smirk make its way in the butler's lips and I try to compose myself.

There was a deep, mature voice coming from the other side.

-Come in.

The butler opened the door and gestured for me to go inside. I hesitantly did and another shiver coursed through my spine as another door closed behind me. I felt like I was suffocating. I looked around and my mouth completely opened. His office was huge!

-Come closer, girl.

My eyes snap towards the direction of his voice and I stare. And stare.

He stares right back at me with dazzling amber eyes.

-If my hair wasn't silver already I would say you were getting me gray hairs from all this unnecessary waiting.

I gasp and feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I clumsily bow in respect and apologize. He chuckles and the sound of it brings me back to the times of my own father's warmth.

He does look like a father.

The air he carried himself about just screamed "father". I cleared my throat and rested the portfolio in his desk.

-I was given orders to deliver this to you, sir. No questions asked.

I take a deep breath and avoid his stare. His oh so familiar stare. He hums and looks me over.

-You remind me of someone.

I frown but remained silent.

-What was her name…? My, age seems to have finally gotten me. Her name was imprinted in my mind.

I nibble on my bottom lip. I feel uncomfortable. I don't know what to do. The only thing I expected was for him to be as cold and business like just as my boss and dismiss right after I delivered the damned portfolio. I never really expected him to engage in some sort of conversation with me.

He seems to notice my discomfort and chuckles again. This time it was humorless and it made me feel bad for a reason. I smile weakly.

-It may be possible that you remember me. I used to live in this neighborhood when I was a child.

He raised an eyebrow and his once downtrodden expression lit up slightly. My smile widened a bit at that. I felt an odd satisfaction in seeing him better which was totally ridiculous. I never met this man.

He looked down at the portfolio and then at me. He caressed his neatly shaved face.

-No questions asked, hum?

I nod stiffly. I see him reach to open it and my curiosity is piqued.

_Run away…_

I blink. My instincts suggest otherwise. The air became thick with tension.

-Rin…

I yelp in surprise and Mr. Taishou quickly retracts his hand away from the portfolio.

I see him. I see him again!

He's behind Mr. Taishou. His eyes have gone back to the eerie glowing crimson and hands rested on the man's shoulders. Claw like nails seemed to dig into his flesh. I gasp but whimper confused when the older man seemed fine and oblivious to the situation.

-Are you alright, girl? You look extremely pale all of a sudden.

I shakily nod and close my eyes.

_Go away. Go away. Go away…_

A gentle _swoosh _tickles my ears and his voice whispers. The voice echoes in my mind.

-Look at me.

And I do. My vision starts to blur almost immediately. I cannot withstand his crimson gaze when he's like this. His voice may have sounded smooth and silky but there was an unmistakable undertone of deep anger in it.

His eyes soften somewhat and, entranced, I watch his hand rest on my face and drag those claws across it. I can feel my flesh ripping; I can hear _it_. The hot blood drips down my cheek and at the corner of my eye I see Mr. Taishou getting up from his chair and walking towards me, worried.

-Rin…

-A-Ah!

I gasp. My body feels like it's on fire. And not in the good way. I look at Mr. Taishou and pitifully beg.

-Water…please…

The cruel being holding my cheek smirked and then snarled, exposing fang shaped teeth.

-I cannot allow this…

His voice sounds almost desperate. I wonder what he's so keen on stopping before I feel myself falling. Once again.

The last thing I see is Mr. Taishou hurrying to catch me and hear his kind voice mumbling something about calling for a doctor.


End file.
